Late Night Shots
by Kia-B
Summary: Drabbles, Ficlets and all that Jazz.
1. Interesting Poem

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: I know, I know, I know exactly what some of you are thinking, "Four Fics! Come on Kia, focus!" But look... I am! These are random Sasuhina one-shots! I'm starting to do request too! Then because they are HELLAH short and just get inspired when I have writer's block or get bored... I'll update like the wind. (Hopefully) So it's a little bang for your buck! So, with that being said here's the first one!**

Chapter 1: Interesting Poem

.

.

.

"I want everyone to write a creative poem about anything you are passionate about!"

A blush flooded her face as she peeped through navy bangs at the blond sitting in front of her. He was in the middle of whining, "BUT Kurenai-sensei I can't write poems!"

"It doesn't take rocket science, Naruto." The young teacher sat at her desk. "Either do it or get a zero."

"He's an idiot." She looked at the scowling Uchiha beside him. "He can barely count."

"Shut it, Sasuke!" He bit back before groaning and started doodling on his notebook.

She took a deep breath. "I-It doesn't have to rhyme, Naruto."

When bright azure eyes looked up with a huge smile. "You're right! Thanks." He clapped his hands. "Ramen it is!"

She allowed a small smile to tug at her lips then felt heated eyes from the boy next to him. She choose not to look at him. Those black hole he called eyes were more nerve-racking than anything.

Soon it was time to present but thankfully only two people had the chance of embarrassing themselves in front of the class. When the bell rang everyone started filing out as Kurenai explained homework. Hinata looked up to see she was the only person left in class.

Sighing at the blond's vacant seat, she packed up her books to see a folded piece of paper on her desk. She took it carefully and saw the initials: **S.U. to H.H.**

She looked around before stuffing it in her pocket and leaving the class. Once to her locker she opened the note.

_'Stupid, pathetic, dumb little girl_

_Shy, mousey, hopeless little girl_

_Blind little girl._

_You've given an idiot your whole little world._

_Large, wide, creepy little eyes_

_Special, unique, one of a kind little eyes_

_Stop living your self-made little lies._

_Fragile, dainty, glass little toy_

_Breakable, priceless little toy_

_Someone cares for you…_

_Just a quiet, patient, waiting little boy.'_

She pressed the note to her chest and looked around in the crowded hallways. Tucking a loose strand of navy behind her ear, she looked back down at the poem until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, little girl." She looked up to see the author who wore his normal stoic expression.

"H-Hi."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Pretty short, but yeah. Sharing is Caring!**


	2. Wish List

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: This was made Christmas Eve, I believe... Oh, btw, I called this Late Night Shots because that's when I normally post them on Tumblr, heehee! **

Chapter 2: Wish List

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an old, stingy man who needed to learn the real meaning of Christmas nor was he a green creature who loathed anything cheerful.

No.

He was just…indifferent.

So when those two idiots begged him to stay for the company Christmas party, he declined.

"It'll be fun!" They said and he highly doubted that he would find any enjoyment in seeing his drunken co-workers make fools of themselves.

"Nara is bringing the fancy juice!" Naruto pulled on his arm. Scowling, he shoved the blond into a nearby wall. Sakura stood in front of him as if he couldn't just push her out the way.

He wouldn't. She'll most likely enjoy it.

"Please, please, please! I'll do anything!" If he was considering anything the pouty lips the duo made only made him want to vomit.

"No." He repeated for the twelfth time. As they started crying, the elevator opened revealing one of the only people he could tolerate.

She got off cautiously to avoid stepping on the idiots. He would have grimaced at her highly decorative Christmas sweater if it had not been her. "U-Uchiha-san," she gave a sincere smile before looking at the crying blobs.

"Hyuuga."

Clutching her mug tightly, "A-Are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" There was a pause between the four of them. Who could really reject the nicest person in the building.

Sasuke suppressed a smirk as her face started to resemble her sweater's Rudolph's nose. "I'll be there."

She nodded swiftly before walking passed them. Naruto rose to his feet with narrowed eyes. "You - jerk!"

Sakura seemed speechless and he took the chance to leave.

.

.

Between prying his drunken female co-workers off of him and avoiding the splash of alcohol and vomit, he was about ready to ditch.

Stupid Christmas music played and Ino started singing - horribly.

This was his fault- No, it was that meek Hyuuga who gave him no choice in the matter. She practically held a gun to his head and threatened to kill everyone had he not agreed.

That's when he eyed the green beverage in his hand and poured it out into one of the plants. It had to be poison.

Walking to his office, "Might as well get an early-" He stopped seeing somebody put a present in his mail carrier as well as the others.

Sant-

The person turned only for onyx eyes to clash with opal ones. "U-Uchiha-san!" She squeaked and walked towards him. "I…"

"You gave me that gift card for the Farmers Market last year."

She released a sigh. "I k-know you love tomatoes."

This is true. He shifted on his other leg. "Thanks." She did a shrug-nod combo before trying to away but he took her wrist. "Rules are rules."

She looked at the door they were standing in front of. Uzumaki Naruto, who hung mistletoe above his door the whole month of December. "W-What!? I… U-Uch-" She was a stuttering mess at this point.

"I don't make the rules, Hyuuga." He'll just enforced them.

She placed her hands over her thumping heart. "I t-thought you hated Christmas." She mumbled as he pulled her closer.

A smirk broke out. "I don't." Her face now perfectly matched with the reindeer's nose. "Are you willing to break Christmas traditions?"

She shook her head then shyly pulled him towards her and barely brushed against his lips, before his eyes could close, it was over and she scurried away.

He chuckled lightly before taking her gift out of the mail carrier. He couldn't help but add her to his new wish-list.

.

.

**AN: About requests, I'm doing them but after I've uploaded the other shots. I will get to them and to make sure I'll drop a smiley/note in your PM. So yeah... BOOM! **


	3. Birthday

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: See, I told you updates like the wind!**

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise

Her boyfriend, she learned, was never good with dates. She wasn't upset with him but she was concerned. There was no way someone that young should have such terrible memory.

Waking up just two days after Christmas, which he only remembered because of the little decorated tree that sat in their living room, she didn't bother to remind him it was her birthday.

She yawned, stretching over the rather empty bed. Opal eyes turned to where onyx ones should have been and sighed. "Oh…" She mumbled as she pushed herself in the sitting position. Navy tresses fell carelessly over her shoulders when she slumped over.

Maybe he went on a mission? Of course he did. Uchiha Sasuke loved missions no matter how small because there was a chance he could fight. He decided that she wasn't a fit enough sparring partner.

He didn't want to hurt her.

She stood not caring how she looked. She'll take the day to hide under thick blankets and sleep. It was just another day. Padding down the hallway, she paused seeing Sasuke leaning on the island eating an apple.

"Y-You're home?" She questioned softly.

He turned to her and tilted his head. "You look - strange."

She blinked at him before looking down at herself then smiled. So he remembered! "Y-You mean older?"

He threw the apple in the trash bin. "No. Your hair is longer."

Her spirits deflated and took a handful of her hair. "Oh… I suppose."

He watched her thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No. That's not it." He walked over to her, placing a hand under her chin. "Pretty."

A light flush brushed her face. "Sasuke…" She whispered getting lost in his eyes. "I…"

He pulled away. "I took the day off."

"That's good."

He grabbed his kunai pouch and walked into the living room. "My kunai are dull."

Mentally she growled, 'That's not the only thing!'

At first, it didn't matter that he forgot the other dates, that she could get over but they had been together for three years… This would be his third year! He couldn't just forget her twenty-first birthday! She stomped into the living room. She would give him a piece of her mind!

"Sasuke!" She towered of his sitting form. He glanced up, eyes subconsciously flickering crimson. "I…" All her anger simmered in a flash.

"What?" Loosening his grip on the weapon. She must have startled him. That was never a good thing to do to a shinobi.

"Y-You…forgot- a-always and -argh!" She sniffled. "Am I n-"

"Sit." He reached for her hand only for her to pull away. "Hinata, sit." She huffed and slid down.

"H-Huh?"

"You think I forgot your birthday?" He allowed his smirk to curve at her slowly parting lips.

"B-But…"

"I didn't." He went back to sharpening his kunai. "Help me." His eyes glanced at the pouch.

She smiled at him, she could never get used to him and that was a thrilling thought. At least he remembered and she didn't mind helping, they were spending time together.

She grabbed the pouch and emptied its content and opal eyes fell on a small, black velvet box. She picked it up slowly then his hand covered hers. "Open it."

And she did.

A ring sat in the red cushion, gleaming at her. "I had to work hard for it," he told her. "Do you like it?"

"I…" Tears filled her eyes. "I l-love it."

He gave a curt nod and scratched his cheek. "Marry me?"

She nodded weakly falling into his chest. His hand came up to her back. "Y-Yes." She felt him sigh and pull her closer.

Bringing his lips to hers, he muttered. "Happy Birthday."

.

**.**

**.**

**AN: As you can see, I made this on her birthday but YAY, Happy Belated Birthday Hinata! *throws confetti* **


	4. Lies

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! **

Chapter 4: Lies

.

**_Prompt: After an ambush and Hinata is hurt badly._**

**.**

.

No.

That word repeated by the millions in his mind. His fingers were stained in red. Red that he wished away. It crawled over his fingers and ran down his palm. His teeth gritted painfully, "No," he screamed.

He had foolishly fed himself lies. He had drowned in those lies…took a selfish comfort in his lies. Angels don't bleed. They can't bleed. Bleeding was for the poorer souls.

He fed himself lies. She called him an artist. Someone that expresses their feelings in a creative way. He had let her feed him those lies. And yet, he was an artist and her blood stained his pale canvas.

"No…"

He brought those hands under her body and lifted it towards him. He felt her dwindling warmth. A warmth that he assumed was heavenly many times. A warmth he basked in. She had a warmth that could melt away at his soul.

He fed himself lies.

He became blinded by her light. There was no other light he rather hand his sight to. She shined brighter, stronger than any other force. Her light would guide him home because it would shine forever.

He fed himself…lies!

They didn't come any closer when they saw him embrace her. He deserved to be the last one to do it. They watched the sun die in the moon's arms slowly, painfully. They turned away from his cries. They never thought he could cry.

They fed themselves lies.

Her clutched fingers were too weak to hold on. He watched opal eyes become too weak to stay locked on his. "Sa-"

"No, you'll be o-okay…" He pressed his lips against hers. He felt her smile against his lips. A smile he knew would happen, a smile he couldn't stand to see. No matter what he said or did she wouldn't be okay.

He had to stop these lies. His arms tightened around her body and he trembled against her soft body. "No…"

She pressed her lips against his ear. "I…love yo…" He froze and pulled away slowly to find her empty eyes.

He rocked her in his arms. He had lost the last person he truly loved. He found out that living his lies was something he needed and this reality was the truth.

Something he was just not yet willing to face.

**.**

**.**

**AN: Ehh... No fluff this shot. *walks away***


	5. Nothing

Late Night Shots

.

.

Chapter 5: Nothing

.

**Prompt: Hinata breaks up with Sasuke.**

.

.

Onyx eyes scanned the dimly lit bar slowly, taking in every sight around him. His vision caught the couple a few feet away from him. The woman had a large grin plastered on her face and the man's back was poised upright.

It pissed him off.

A large hand hit his back. "Sasuke, after a few of these you won't even remember who Hinata is!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kiba scoffed taking his beer from the blond and said, "Sheesh, dobe! You don't have to say her name!"

Azure eyes widened before grinning at his brooding friend. "You'll fall in love again! You'll be better off this way!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the foolishness that continued to spill from his mouth. He grabbed the dark liquid not caring about the burning he was giving his chest. "Who?" he humored the men.

Naruto grinned and slid the next drink. He lifted the cold glass to his lips and couldn't get the taste of her lips off his.

.

"If… If I call her," he slurred while gripping Naruto's wrist. "If I call…her… She'll realize…"

Kiba and Naruto exchanged weary looks as the normally reserved man grabbed his phone. "Sasuke! Put the phone down!" shouted Naruto.

"No!"

"Yes, man. You can't call her like this."

"She loves me," repeated Sasuke for the forty-seventh time. "She has to…"

Kiba shook his head. "Calling is going to make it worst. Don't call."

He gripped his ebony locks in frustration. They didn't get it. They didn't _know_ her like he does. "I'm calling her…" He took the offered phone from Naruto.

"Naru-"

The blond sighed and finished his drink. "Let him."

"What? Naruto…"

Naruto watched his drunken friend dial the number slowly as if he wasn't sure himself. "Look at him," muttered Naruto. "He's…bad."

He smirked at the sound of her voice. It was always so soft, maybe more because it was late at night but goodness it sounded heavenly. "Hinata," said Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" came her reply.

"Hinata. I… I still love you," whispered Sasuke. He closed his eyes waiting to hear her promise. He waited for something, anything. He pulled back the phone to see she had hung up.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder. "What did she say?"

He rested his head on the bar, clutching another drink. "Nothing."

Kiba pried the drink from him. "You need to sleep." They paid the bill and carried their friend out.

He shoved them off and stumbled a bit. "No… No, you don't - get it!" He shouted. Both men watched his facade shatter onto the ground. "I need her!"

"You fucked up!" Kiba snapped. "You did."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He would help him. They were friends. He knew how he felt. He did. "Help - me," mumbled Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed his forearm. "Kiba, I'll meet you later."

"You can't be serious, Naruto."

There was a struggled smile on the blond's lips. "When has Sasuke ever asked for help?"

Kiba groaned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

.

Naruto held the drunken man by the waist. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll… I'll make her see," he slurred. "She can't do this…" Foggy onyx eyes looked into azure ones. "Not…not to us. She'll listen this time."

Naruto just listened to him ramble and hoped he passed out before they got there. Of course, he was wrong and Sasuke was more determined than anything.

He used the gate to hold himself up. "Hinata!" He shouted. Naruto bit his thumb nervously, praying nobody called the cops. "Hinata!"

He almost fell walking on the porch then began to ring the doorbell. He stood there until the door opened revealing a drowsy, yet upset Hinata.

Her eyes widened at the man in front. He gripped the doorframe. "L-Listen to me," said Sasuke. "I'm sorry."

Opal eyes looked past him to the blond then back at him. He reeked over hard liquor and smoke. Her hand gripped the door knob as he stepped forward. "I'm sorry." he told her.

She couldn't form words. The strong man she knew and once loved was nothing but a drunken fool standing on her front porch. "Say something," his eyes softened. "Anything. Hinata, please."

Tears brimmed her eyes and tightened her grip on the knob. His body was trembling but he didn't know from emotion or the cold wind. "Hinata…" He went to step forward but her hand extended to his chest to stop him.

He looked down at the hand and noticed the ring was gone. She noticed this and pulled away. "You…" He squeezed his eyes closed. "I am still in love with you," confessed Sasuke.

He heard a click and opened his eyes to the closed door. He lifted his fist to knock but stopped. He turned and walked down the steps.

Naruto rubbed his back. "What did she say?"

He shook his head before sitting down on the pavement. "She didn't say anything… She…"

Naruto sat beside him because that's what best friends do. That's what Sasuke did for him and that's what he'd do for Sasuke. "It'll work out."

"I've got nothing," he clutched his head trying to suppress every wrong thing, every mistake he has made to her but it was to no avail. He deserved exactly what she said.

"She said nothing."

.

.

.

AN: This is what happens when you listen to The Script.


	6. Ouch!

Late Night Shots

.

.

**Author Note: I give you a double update because 1) Everyone deserves a little fluff. 2) The next chapter of TDHHS is pretty wild. So wild I keep revising so it's REALLY wild. 3) I just love you cute little boogers.**

.

.

Chapter 6: Ouch.

.

.

"S-stop!" squeaked Hinata.

Sasuke propped up on his elbow and looked up at her. Irritated onyx eyes bored into panicked lilac ones. "Really?"

She took deep breaths and laid her head on the pillow. "O-Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke with a smug smirk. "I haven't touched you yet."

Her cheeks burned at his amusement. "B-But...it's going to h-hurt!"

"Is this your first time?"

Her shook her head. "N-No...but i-it hurts every other time too!"

"Then you know the answer," said Sasuke as he pushed his hair back. "You'll be fine."

She propped up to see him. "Will I bleed?"

"Not to death."

Her eyes widened. "Sasuke!"

He gave a half laugh and rubbed her leg. "You won't die. I mean, you could in some extreme cases."

"Let's...just t-try later," she mumbled. "You're scaring me." He grabbed her ankle so she couldn't move.

"We're doing this right now."

Her lip quivered. "Y-You can't force me!"

"You'll just complain later."

It seemed her blush wasn't fading. She sighed and laid down. "D-Don't hurt me."

"It's going to hurt."

"B-Bu-"

"I'll take care of you though." he assured her. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes."

"Just relax," said Sasuke.

She covered her eyes and nodded. "Do i-" She voice hitched and kicked her foot back. Sasuke looked up dumbfounded. "N-No! It hurts!"

He rubbed his temples. "I still haven't touched you!"

"It s-still hurts!"

"Hinata," he warned. "This is the fourth time you've kicked me. If it happens again I'm going to tie you down."

"You're - mean!"

He nodded. "Is it throbbing?"

She looked away. "Y-Yes."

"It doesn't hurt as bad as you're making it seem."

Her eyes widened and frowned, "You said so!"

He was fed up and grabbed her foot. Hinata squirmed in his hold and cried out, "No! It hurts!" She pressed her foot to his face.

"Hold...Hold still!" He let out a low growl at her slippery ways. "Hinata!"

"Sasuke!" She shouted then paused. The throbbing was gone too. She removed her leg from his neck as he held up the tweezers that had a splinter in it.

He fixed his hair. "You're such a baby." He mumbled placing a small, unnecessary band-Aid on her foot.

She sat up. "S-Sorry...I'm so clumsy."

He grabbed her chin. "Mm." He agreed by pressing his lips against hers. "You owe me."

She smiled and moved away. "My foot hurts."

A scowl presents itself. "What?"

She giggled and hopped off the bed only to fall face first onto the carpet. "O-Ouch!"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's what you get." with that he walked out the room. She whined and limped into the hallway only for him to pick her up.

"W-wait, my foot!" She laughed only to hear a snort.

"You won't feel it soon."

.

.

**Author Note: *wink wink***


	7. Eyes

Late Night Shots

.

.

**Author Note: Hey boo.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7: Eyes.

**.**

**.**

Contacts were just things she couldn't get used to. They bothered her sensitive eyes to no end and the dry air didn't help. Pseudo brown eyes looked over to her companion who also took to wearing hazel contact.

Undercover missions were such a hassle.

He leaned against the counter, "One room." The woman behind the counter smiled flirtatiously at him. Hinata wrinkled her nose and wrapped her arms protectively around his free arm.

"Oh, yes. Of course," said the visibly jealous woman muttered handing them a key. "Have a great night."

He threw a smirk towards Hinata. "We will." With that they went down the hall. Hinata wanted to pulled away from him like the Uchiha was the plague but she had to stay in her role. They walked silently to their room.

Once there Sasuke allowed her to enter first just in case they were still being watched. Hinata dropped her bag on the small love seat. "We didn't collect much."

"Check the area."

Following orders and trying not to feel crept out by the brown tint of her vision, "Clear," said Hinata.

He nodded. "We'll find out more tomorrow," said Sasuke as he pulled out a map. "I'll scout the west wing..." He looked up to her taking out her contacts and was glad.

"I'll take the east then." Hinata brought the back on her palm up to rub her dry eyes. "Ano..." She rubbed harder.

"Stop it," commanded Sasuke.

"Hai." She squeaked but continued to rub them.

"Just get the eye drops." He pointed to his bag. She nodded and padded towards him. "First zipper."

She pulled out the eye drops and quickly dropped them in her irritated eyes. "It b-burns." She took to rubbing both red eyes.

"Hyuuga." He grabbed one of her wrist. "Look at me."

She shook her head and felt him move closer before snatching her hands away. Prying her eyes opened he dropped the liquid in her eyes.

She froze when feeling his thumbs massaging her eyelids. "Look." She opened them slowly to see he was no more than two inches away from her face. "Eyelash." He showed her the hair that was causing her grief.

"T-Thank you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Brown doesn't suit you."

She looked away in embarrassment. "O-Oh..."

He took her chin so she was looking at him again. "Your eyes," he started. "...are nice."

"Thank y-you," she whispered.

He stared at her eyes for moment for what seem like forever. "We'll complete the mission tomorrow," said Sasuke. She watched him stand and walk towards the bathroom but stopped. "It'll be a shame to hide such eyes."

He closed the door behind him leaving her to think. That was a compliment, right? For Sasuke anyway. She smiled at the door. With every mission he was becoming...nicer. Her cheeks heated only slightly.

Maybe being undercover had it's perks.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Yo! While it seems I have a lot on my plate with four fics I must remind you...*clears throat* I gooot this! LNS, Big Plans and Oh Phobias are fics that I upload throughout the week while TDHHS is weekly. So really if you think about it I am on a decent schedule. Then I only have one more chapter of Oh Phobias so...it's only three fics AND this one is random and may stay incompleted as I add on. So, moral of the story. I GOT THIS! *trips over foot***


	8. Not Leaving

Late Night Shots

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, so for some reason I have given birth to another OC, you know along with Hikari, Kitai and Daisuke. His name is Aisa...Sabaku. BOOM, surprise. Yup, he has navy hair with teal eyes. I even drew him because... Well, he is apart of the family now. Anyway, here's his debut. (I'm so fucking weird)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8: Not Leaving

.

.

**Prompt: Hinata's son gets into a car accident and finished with his surgery, Sasuke arrives.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke opened the door to the hospital room. He closed the door quietly and loosened his tie. Sighing he turned to narrowed teal eyes. "Where is my mother?"

He walked to the extra chair and sat. "She is on the way," said Sasuke.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

The boy sneered before looking away. "Too late as always, Sasuke."

Sasuke unbuttoned his sleeves and turned off his phone. He didn't want to be bothered by any business while he was here. "I tried."

"Stop."

Sasuke held his tongue. It was times like these when he reconsidered settling down. "You're upset."

"Upset? Yes, I'm upset!" He clenched his fist. "I have a metal rod in my leg."

"Aisa-"

The dark haired boy shook his head. "Don't, okay. Stop trying to win me over because of my mom. You're not my father and you will never be."

Sasuke was physically biting down on his tongue. Aisa had a right to be mad, yes. Sasuke had moved them out of their comfort zone and into his place. He was planning to marry his mother. He had changed everything for the boy.

"Furthermore," Aisa continued. "If you think that you being here when I did wake up was going to-"

"Would you shut up?" Sasuke snapped.

Teal eyes widened. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I understand fully that I am not your father but must you remind me every chance you get? Where is your father, Aisa?"

The boy frowned. "Just get out."

"No, do you want me to be like him?" Sasuke asked. "And I suppose you think that I haven't had to sacrifice?"

Aisa clenched his fist. "Nobody asked you to come!"

The onyx eyed man gripped the armrest. "And yet I'm here," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I hate you." He said softly. "I hate everything about you and I wished my mother saw what I do."

Sasuke froze at the words. Many people had said those three words to him and yet there was a twinge of pain when it came from him. Had he ruined the boy's life that much for him to hate him?

"Should," he coughed. "Should I end the engagement with your mother?"

Teal eyes hardened. "Would you?"

"You hate me and therefore Hinata will eventually," he grabbed his jacket. "I will break things off with-"

"Stop lying," said Aisa.

He pulled on his jacket. "I will be in the waiting room until your mother arrives." He walked towards the door.

"Sasuke," he called. Sasuke paused. He wanted to leave to think but he stood there. "D-Do you hate me?"

Sasuke turned to the thirteen year old. His head was low and fists clenched. "No."

He looked up revealing foggy teal eyes. "W-Why isn't he here? He should b-be here, right?"

"He should."

He used the hospital gown to wipe his face. "T-then...what did I do?" His voice cracked and shoulders reluctantly began to tremble. "W-why weren't we e-enough?"

Sasuke watched the boy who was carrying all the guilt of the world on his shoulders begin to crumble. He refused to let Sasuke see his tears. He had to be strong.

"That's not your fault," mumbled Sasuke.

"It is! I'm not stupid!" he shouted. Sasuke took off his jacket and walked over to him. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Aisa-"

He pointed at Sasuke. "Y-You're going to leave us! I know it!" He shook his head. "You're going to break her heart and leave me to put her back together."

"I'm not."

"You will," said Aisa. "You're just like him."

Sasuke took a deep breath finally hearing the truth. "I love her more than you can comprehend and I would never hurt her."

"You w-will," he repeated.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Ai."

He looked away. "D-Dont call me that."

Sasuke walked up to the boy and pulled him into his arms. "I won't leave you either," whispered Sasuke as the boy broke down in his chest. He gripped the fabric of his shirt for dear life and Sasuke let him. "I kinda like you, Ai."

Hinata pulled the door close silently and pressed her back against the wall. Maybe that's all they needed. She smiled softly and waited until the crying ended. They would be too embarrassed if she came in.

After she called Sasuke telling him she arrived, she waited a bit before walking in. "Ai-kun! Sasuke!" She had hope.

.

.

**AN: Aisa apparently means "Loved" in japanese, (Thank you Google) so you know, I dig it**. **My cousin got into a car wreck (he is fine now, it was a year ago) and broke the bone in his thigh. They had to put metal in his leg too. Anyway, Aisa's has joined the crew! See you later :)! **


	9. Wicked Games (song fic)

He should feel horrible, dirty... sick. God, he should feel something. Anything. He lifted the cigarette to his lips, it was supposed to be his last one three weeks ago but his girlfriend made him need it. He was beginning to hate her more by the passing second.

Smoke blew away with the breeze. A frown plastered on his face as he entered the dim club. He moved through other men to his seat. His usual seat so he could meet up with her again.

.

"Tell me you love me," he would ask her by the end of the night. He would be drunk. Her opal eyes would search his as she took her shot. He knew she didn't but he needed to hear that shit.

"I," she would pause. She always did. "I love you."

.

He loved the way she danced. Oh, how he loved the way she moved. He would watch her every step and she would smile and pretend to ignore him. It drove him crazy every time. He always tipped generously.

.

He didn't like drugs, he hated them but he needed them. She also needed them. She said it helped block out the negative. He had a lot to block out. They crashed together, it was always hard too. "Tell me you love me," he would whispered.

"Only for tonight," she would reply.

.

"I'll give you what I need," he told her once. He liked to think only his name was written on her inner thigh. He didn't care if it was a lie. It was hers, Hinata's... he believed, to keep. She had a lovely voice, he discovered at the end of every night they spent together. "Sasuke," was the only word but she sung it perfectly.

.

When the sun rose and his depression, she was always gone and so was the money he would leave on the nightstand. He pushed himself up and gripped his skull. "Just tell me you love me," he would repeat.

"I... I love you," he replay her saying over and over because it would get him through another shitty week. He picked up the vibrating phone and it would be his girlfriend back home. Damn, he was beginning to hate her more by each passing second.

He ignored the call and pulled out the cigarette that was supposed to be his last one. Maybe it wasn't his girlfriends fault and maybe he would quit when he decided to leave Hinata for good. Fuck that. He couldn't wait until next Friday and so the smoke rose.

.

.

AN: Song fic. Wicked Games by The Weeknd.


	10. The Nose Destoryer

Chapter 10: The Nose Destoryer

**Author Note: I just love the concept of HyuUchiha kids. *sigh***

**..**

She would have a heart-shaped face like her mother in a few years, he mused. Her cheeks had a natural pink hue to them also like her mother but her hair was just as dark as his. Uncut bangs brushed over long eyelashes for a while until her mother pinned them back.

Her left eye was lilac whereas her right eye was onyx. He sighed softly as she bounced and extended her chubby arms.

This little girl could destroy the world? Sasuke doubted it. Only thing she could remotely destroy her mother's rice balls and all she really did was gnaw on it.

Would she gnaw the world to its knees?

He squatted down to her. "Growl," he commanded. She blinked in response. "Snarl, do something evil."

Then she giggled...and scared herself, fell on her back then proceeded to try placing her foot in her mouth.

"That is," Sasuke smirked. "That's quite the opposite." He reached down and picked the small girl up. "You took after your mother, huh?"

She squealed and placed her hand at his mouth. "May!" She pulled his lips.

"Ow," he removed himself from her grip. Innocent eyes shimmered at him causing the man to smile. "You're not evi-"

His words were cut short when she stuck her finger in his nose.

Sneak attack, Sasuke tried removing her little claws from his nose. Maybe she did have what it takes to dominate mankind.


	11. Hold on Tight

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: I had a dream/nap vision about this so I wanted to expand and write it. Also, it's probably because I was listening to that Justin Bieber song "Hold Tight" before I fell asleep... Anyway!**

Chapter 11: Hold on Tight

..

Lilac eyes opened and slid to the bright digital clock at sat on her nightstand. In a burning green hue, she read: 4:23AM.

She usually slept through the night so why-

Then a demon growl came from the empty pits of her stomach. Well, that explains quite a bit. Hinata just laid there, staring at the minute change on the clock.

Was it really worth getting up? Then the thought of eating those leftovers washed over her and made her stomach cry again.

Hinata bit her lip. A quick snack, she thought happily and sat up only for two arms to snake around her waist in a speed that made her heart thump in her ears. A squeak escaped her mouth feeling the arms tighten, pressing her back against his chest.

"Don't - go," whispered Sasuke. Having his lips brushing against her ear gave the young Hyuuga goosebumps.

How could she forget Sasuke had this thing where he would randomly hold her through the night and absolutely refused to let go. It was cute any other night but tonight... She needed food.

Carefully, she tried prying his arms from her but his hold tightened and he repeated, "Don't - go."

She pouted. "But I'm r-really hungry," she whined as another bark came from her stomach. "See?"

It was futile. Sasuke had become a heavy sleeper and her simply talking wasn't going to wake him up. His breathing tickled her neck. "Don't leave me," came his request.

A blush covered her face. "I just want a sandwich," she replied to the sleeping statue. "Maybe... Maybe a c-cinnamon roll?" Then her stomach agreed.

Sasuke wasn't letting up. Hinata then tried forcefully wiggling out. "Sasuke," she cried and extended her hands towards the door. "I'm so h-hungry!"

"Please," he mumbled. "Don't - go."

She turned to him. "But I'll be back," she tried compromising. Tomorrow, she'll oil her body up so she could slip out. He was still peacefully sleeping. "It'll take just a minute." She promised.

Another minute passed and tears formed in her eyes. "J-just one cookie, Sasuke? P-please!" Hinata brought a hand to her mouth trying to muffled her hunger induced sobbing.

His brows furrowed before onyx eyes were staring at her. As calm as Sasuke could be, "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head before crying in the crook of his neck. "I... I j-just l-love you, Sasuke." He rubbed her back awkwardly.

"Okay?" said Sasuke unsure of what was going on.

She pulled back with a goofy smile. "Can I go g-get a snack?" He released her only for the girl to all but jet out of the room.

Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes. "She's so emotional," with that he rolled over.


	12. Best Friends

Late Night Shots

Chapter 12: Best Friends

..

**Author Note: These are just a few slice of life drabbles I made on Tumblr and I was asked to post them on here...so like the sweet person I am, here it is! All five drabbles in one!**

.

.

.

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Eeh, my head hurts!"

Ino glanced up from her sketch. "Well stop sniffing the paint," the blonde teased. "You can't afford to lose anymore brain cells."

Sakura tapped Hinata's shoulder. "Hey, do you smell burned bacon?"

Hinata looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

The pinkette shrugged. "I was just saying I smell cooked pig," she glared at Ino. "You should lay off the tans."

The blonde stood. "Why I outta-"

There was a knock at the door. Ino flipped her hair and asked the teacher if she could open the door, with consent she pushed open the door. Sasuke peeped in with a smirk.

The girls said their greetings. Hinata looked at him and felt that same twinge of pain in her chest. "Sasuke," said Hinata.

"I'm on an arrand, hold on." He walked passed. Hinata swallowed as he walked away. This was getting insane! Best friends don't think about each other like this. She shouldn't be effected at all by him.

He even introduced her to his new love interest the other day. She gripped her pencil just as he walked back and leaned over her shoulder. "Eh, what is that?"

She turned slightly, carefully not to let her voice crack. "M-My art!" Hinata mentally cursed herself.

He huffed. "It's ugly," said the young Uchiha. She whipped her head at him as he started pointed out it's flaws.

"It's not ugly! You're jealous," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I have to get back to class," he hugged her. It would be a total lie to say she didn't bask in that moment. "It's not entirely ugly." He confessed in her ear.

She sighed. "Well, thanks," she turned to him as he pulled away. "See you later." Sasuke winked playfully. She wrung her hands under the table trying to control herself. Stop it that is and always will be your best friends, she thought.

He walked to the door but paused. His onyx eyes reflected mischief. "No, I take it back... It's ugly."

She giggled. "G-go!"

He threw a wave and left. She glanced over at Sakura and Ino, both were indulged in their own projects. The Hyuuga inwardly sigh, these feeling were getting worst and there was nothing she could do about it.

Then again... She was starting to accept it.

..

Hinata walked out the building with the girls. Tenten grinned. "We went out for dinner last night," she said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Where are the juicy details? Did he eat anything else?" She grinned.

Tenten smacked her teeth but Sakura spoke up, "We can't all be so easy, Pig."

Hinata was about to tune their argument out when she heard a familiar voice. Turning around Sasuke was walking out the building. He waved at a random group of giggling girls then they made eye contact. A smile found itself at her lips.

He walked over trying to suppress a grin. "I'm sick of seeing you," he walked up to her.

Hinata frowned. "Who? Me?"

He stood in front of her. "Yes, you."

Hinata pouted lightly. "You don't ever see me," she pointed. He grinned and continued to walk with her.

Throwing his arm over her shoulder. "I know I miss you," he told her.

"Ah, S-Sasuke," she squeaked when he pulled her closer. "I m-miss you too."

A chuckle escaped him. "I know. I've just been busy." She rolled her eyes. He always busy? Was that selfish of her?

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence until his phone rang. He picked it up with a grin. "Oh? Yeah, I'm heading that way now." He cradled the phone in one ear.

Hinata noticed he was walking faster. She had no doubts he was meeting that new girl but she'd hold her tongue because after all they were just friends.

As they rounded the corner, the girl waved at him. He glanced back at Hinata. "I'll see you later, ne?"

She nodded and waved him off before joining the gang. Sakura grabbed her elbow. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

Had her emotions seeped out? The young Hyuuga shrugged. "I have a bad headache," she lied.

She was getting better at it anyway.

..

Hinata stood outside with the gang. Tenten had sprained her ankle and was finally back at school. Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And how did this happen? I didn't think clumsy was in your vocabulary," said the blonde.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Look it all started when Neji and I went to the store, Hinat-" she was interrupted as Sasuke made himself a spot in the group circle.

"I have a new phone number," he told them. He turned to his best friend. "Did you know?"

Hinata nodded. "You texted me the other day," Hinata pointed out. "It wouldn't matter because you never text me."

He looked down at her with a smirk. She glanced away from his eyes as if he could read her. "I'm trying not to be so dependent on you," he nudged her playfully. "You know, work things out on my own."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

He nodded. Hinata always noticed that Sasuke never respected her wishes on personal space, not like she mind but it was harder to think with him this close. "Yes, you tell me what I already know. It's usually right but-"

"And you never listen to me," she turned to him. He rolled his eyes at the statement. "See."

He grinned. "Anyway, I have a girlfriend."

Her heart clenched, shriveled up and fell into her stomach. Why was she even surprised? No. It wasn't a surprise but rather a disappointment. "The short girl that you showed me?"

"Yes," he replied. "What are your thoughts on her?"

"T-thoughts? I don't h-have any," she mumbled.

"Liar."

She smiled. "I don't! I'm happy for you." He watched her for a moment before grinning. She squeaked when he pulled her into a hug. She relaxed in his embrace and returned the gesture.

"I gotta go," he said to her. She nodded and pulled away. "But I'll see you later."

And later was becoming every Blue Moon. She brushed those thoughts away. "Alright."

He nodded. "Hey, I love you."

She paused and giggled. "Awh, you said it first!"

His eyes narrowed. "There you go with that sentimental shit."

She shrugged. "Love you too, Sasuke." He sighed and threw a wave. She turned back to the group trying to forget everything.

As usual, that was easier said than done.

..

Hinata bit her honey bun and smiled at nothing in particular. "This is amazing," she giggled.

Ino sipped her juice. "You're gonna be huge, Hina. Then what?"

Hinata shrugged and took a larger bite when she saw Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and a few other people talking. "I'll be back," she told them.

Naruto grinned and hugged her. "Hiiiina-chan!" He shouted. Sasuke pushed the blond out the way.

"Yo."

She smiled. "Hey-" her eyes widened when he snatched her honey bun. "W-wait, you don't even like sweets!"

He smirked smugly. "Ah, but you do."

She took it from him. "You're a horrible friend," she blurted out. He blinked at her and tilted his head. "You are."

"How so?" His smirk shifted into a frown. It wasn't everyday she said that.

Hinata clenched her fist and looked away. She knew she was probably over reacting but it couldn't be helped. They were best friend... No, she was his best friend and he was...

She...

What was the point? This year was ending faster than anything and they were going to different schools. They would live different lives. She felt her eyes watering with each passing second.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders firmly. "I know we never see each other anymore but-"

"S-Sasuke," she shook her head. "I..."

"We aren't going to lose this, okay?" He tried reassuring her. "I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you."

Opal eyes stayed on the ground until he hugged her. Her eyes refused to dry! "I'm g-gonna cry," she confessed.

He rubbed her back. "No, don't cry. You believe me right?" He pulled away enough to see her face. "I promise."

No. She always told him to never make promises he was going to break. No, she didn't believe him but she nodded. He knew that but he smiled. "I believe you," she lied. Naruto called his name. Hinata adjusted her bag strap. "Heh, go. I have to meet the girls."

He watched her for another moment before turning away. "I promise," he threw over his shoulder.

She turned to Ino and Tenten putting on her better smile. "Ne, walk me to my car?" Ino asked. They nodded and followed the blonde.

..

Hinata tried weaving her way back to the group when someone grabbed her waist. Her head whipped to the person and sighed. "Sasuke," she said. There was a frown on his face.

Hinata would have been lying if she said she wasn't looking out for him. She would deny it but then again whole night she had been caught between avoiding and wanting to talk to him. After a guy came up to her asking for Ino, Sasuke got defensive not knowing the kid was just asking a question. "Hey, don't touch my sister like that." Sister? She refused to indulge in that.

Now, she was standing in front of him and now she was thinking about her title. "What's wrong?" She tried shouting over the music. He moved closer to speak into her ear. Hinata shook her head and hoped the fluttering in her stomach would stop. "O-outside," she managed. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

She chewed her lip as he led them out of the crowded room. Sasuke sighed. "I'm too nice."

She tilted her head. "Are you?" she sarcastically asked. She smiled and he returned the gesture before going on to tell her his problems then Sai interrupted them for a question.

After waiting for Sai to leave, Sasuke sighed. "Are you coming to my after party?" He asked.

"I can't and I'm going out with the girls," she trailed off when he rolled his eyes.

"After that, Hinata. Are you coming over?" His voice was pretty void. It just made her wonder where was his girlfriend and just how would he juggle an house party and her?

Hinata eyes darted to any and everything that wasn't him. "I haven't asked my father-"

"Just tell him its me," he leaned forward. "He trusts me." A grin grew onto Sasuke's features.

"I... I don't have a ride," Hinata looked away when Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She was telling the truth and was glad that she had real excuses.

He stuffed his hands in his suit pockets. "Fine, I was just letting you know." She nodded in agreement.

Sakura came and drug her away. "Come on, its our song!"

.

Hinata smiled when she saw Tenten and walked over. To her dismay Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and some random girls were all standing in a group.

Sasuke moved there. "Hey, let's dance." He took her hand. The young Hyuuga nearly tripped over her own feet trying to keep up.

"W-where are we-"

A fast song came on and the Uchiha Sasuke started dancing. Without much thought they started moving to the beat. In the back of her head, she hoped for a slower song for her feet and a chance to dance closer with her best friend. Wait, this is...wrong, she mused bitterly.

In the middle of the next song Naruto cut in to talk to the Uchiha. "Dude, come on." The blond urged.

Sasuke frowned and looked into opal eyes. "Hinata, I'll be back promise."

She smiled. "Don't promise, go." He nodded and hurried off with Naruto.

Later that night he tried reassuring her that their friendship means too much to him to let go. Sasuke promised. He was always making promises. Hinata wished he'd stop. There is a reason why she keeps feeling like they are going to fall apart.

He smirked and hugged her for the last time that night. "I promise, you believe me?" Sister, don't forget to add that, Hinata mentally hissed.

She nodded despite the negative feeling in her heart. "Always."

..

**Author Note: this isn't a complete fic and I don't plan on finishing it because...ehh, it got way too personal considering these are my unfortunate events, you feel me? **


	13. Welcome Home

Late Night Shots

**Author Note: Ya know, every time I type 'shots' my phone turns it to 'shit.' ANYWAY, I feel horrible because I suppose I have neglected my fics a bit but I just to say I am sorry! As for TDHHS I kinda lost motivation, but I'm working on the next chapter now. In the mean time I have gotten plenty of prompts from Tumblr and I want to share them! Forgive me, my loves.**

**Prompt: Sasuke comes back from a mission to find out Hinata's pregnant.**

**::**

Hinata nibbled absently on her thumb and marked off the last day on the calendar.

Sasuke was due home today.

Hinata released a soft breath and rested a comforting hand on her flipping stomach...

Her heart sank at the contact. She would tell Sasuke why she felt so sick on the morning he left for his month long mission. The young woman sat on their bed, opal eyes still looking at the marked off calendar.

Would he be happy? Sad? She had dreamt of his reaction for a month...a long month. Her husband wasn't one for cheers or tears. If he had not told her that he was happy on their wedding day then she would have thought otherwise.

She lied on her back looking at the ceiling. In seven months, hopefully, they would be welcoming a newborn into their home. A small smile graced her features until her ears picked up on the door opening.

Her stomach flipped again.

She listened to his heavy footsteps and the sound of his bag being drug on the floor. Tilting her head to the door, Hinata saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. Onyx eyes held hers captive for a long moment.

"Are you better?" Sasuke asked as he dropped his armor to the ground. She nodded slowly. He grunted and went into the bathroom without another word.

The Uchiha stripped out of the rest of his clothes and got into the shower. He missed his wife dearly, not to mention worried about her. He didn't like the fact that he was shipped off on a stupid mission while she was sick.

He sighed as steaming water crashed onto his dirty skin. Sasuke heard the sound of running, the door swinging open and before he could properly register what was going on, the shower curtain was pulled back.

Hinata stood before him with glasses eyes. He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"I'm... I'm p-pregnant!" She confessed.

His brows rose at the words then nodded. "May I finish my shower?"

Her mouth gaped for a moment. "I...okay," she mumbled and closed the curtain. She sat back on the bed and covered her face before soft tears fell from her eyes.

When the water stopped and what felt like torturing minutes pass Sasuke exited the bathroom. He walked to the dresser and got dressed. "Hinata, stop crying."

"Y-you're not...not happy." She hugged herself tightly.

He squatted in front of her and took trembling hands. "Trust me, I am overjoyed." He told her honestly. Hinata looked at him slowly and just faintly, the same as their wedding day, there was a smile on his lips.

Hinata didn't know what else to do but fall into his arms with excited laughter as he kept telling her that he was happy.


	14. YouTube: Cinnamon Request

Late Night Shots

**Prompt: Hinata is a famous YouTuber and invites Sasuke to join her. Request: Cinnamon Challenge.**

**::**

Hinata set up the webcam for the third time. "Hey guys," she smiled. "Late time I told you to put a challenge in the comment area-"

Sasuke sat beside her with two spoons. "Of course, they'll suggest the cinnamon challenge."

Hinata sighed. "This grumpy guy is my boyfriend, Sasuke."

He gave a lazy wave and turned to her. "Why am I doing this again?"

Hinata looked at the camera the back at him. "You love me." He shrugged. Hinata took the spoons and filled them with cinnamon. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You didn't look this shit up?"

Hinata just smiled at the camera. "It's just cinnamon. All you have to see if you can swallow it."

Sasuke got in the camera. "If you suggested this - fuck you." Hinata pushed him out the way and showed the two full spoons.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Whatever," they both ate the cinnamon. Hinata smiled until Sasuke started gagging. She glanced over and end up blowing cinnamon on his face. He coughed out the reddish powder and held his throat. "What the - what the fuck, Hinata?"

She was too busy coughing. "W-water!" She tried drinking and only gagged more. Sasuke stood and ran into the bathroom. Hinata tried wiping her tongue. "Why does c-cinnamon h-hate me?" She cried out.

Sasuke came back into view with a scowl. "These people are fucked -" he coughed again. "-up! Shit."

Hinata giggled at his tantrum. "Well that was my boyfriend, Sasuke... Check out his YouTube page 'Taka Beats' really awesome." She gave two thumbs up.

"Don't go giving me a promo," Sasuke sat beside her. "I don't want any of this crazy people."

She rolled her eyes. "If you haven't already subscribe, like, drop a comment, you know," she waved again. "Kisses, bye!"


	15. Markers

Late Night Shots

Chapter 15: Marker

::

Sasuke balanced his Sharpie between his nose and upper lip. Hinata pushed herself up using her elbows to look at the pondering Uchiha. "Sasuke," she smiled at him.

His chest and arms were covered in purple Sharpie doodles. "Thinking," he wiggled the marker for another second before pulling the top off. He moved her chin to draw bite marks on her neck.

She giggled under the marker. He moved to her collar bone and drew the sun. She closed her eyes when he started getting creative. "What did I draw?" He asked.

Hinata hummed. "Sunglasses, right?" He grunted. She was always good at guessing. Her once clean skin was littered with stupid drawings. Much to Sasuke's displeasure she wanted to keep on under garments. Under the hem of her bra was Sasuke's sad attempt of a cat. Her navel was turned into an eye and rib cages were made into a real cage.

"Stay still, okay?" He warned.

"W-why?" She stuttered seeing his eyes move down her body. "Sasuke, I-" he moved the waistband of her boy shorts and drew a star on her hip.

He threw her a grin upon seeing Hinata's cheek burn in embarrassment. "Scared?" He teased the blushing girl.

"N-no!" She covered her face and pressed her head into the pillow. Hinata tried calming down and focused on feeling him turn the star into a shooting one.

One quick line, another longer one and a last short one. His hand lingered on the waistband, she noticed. When the marker touched the dip of her pelvis bone, Hinata squealed. "Be still and guess," the deepening of his voice made her heart skip.

Hinata nodded slowly feeling the marker curve...two arches? A dip and pause? Her nose wrinkled at the third arch, but it was smaller than the first two. "A...loop?" She thought aloud.

He gave a half-chuckle and pulled slightly at her waistband before finishing the drawing. "You give up?"

She whined and pushed herself up. In cursive, had to be one of Sasuke's favorite words ending in an arrow pointing downward.

She would have scolded him if he hadn't kissed her first. He moved to her ear and breathed, "Mine."


	16. Mom-Zoned

Late Night Shots

Chapter 16: Mom-Zoned

::

Sasuke nodded idly as Hinata went on to tell him about her mission. It was Tuesday. It was their weekly dinner together...well, Hinata cooked and Sasuke crashed but it was every Tuesday.

There wasn't any real meaning behind it. Naruto dropped by one day, dragging a least than willing Uchiha with him and she invited them for dinner. Naruto left. Sasuke kept coming back...every Tuesday.

Her smile grew, "You have some sauce right..." He watched her slender finger try to motion in the area. He brought a hand to his face, completely missing. "Ano, there..." She urged.

He waved it off. "Leave it. I don't care."

She shook her head and tried to ignore the red stain on his chin as he continued to eat. "Anyway," she started. "Kiba-kun end up getting fleas." She covered her mouth from giggling.

"I told you he was a mutt," Sasuke humored her as he finished his meal.

Her shoulders shook more when a laugh bubbled from her. Uchiha Sasuke was a pretty decent friend - at least to her. Opal eyes kept falling back on the tomato sauce on his chin. "Please, g-get that."

The corner of his lip rose. "Does it bother you?" Sasuke tilted his chin up.

"Yes," she confessed and moved around the table to him. "I don't have a n-napkin..." Her cheeks flushed with pink when he angled his chin towards her more.

"Oh? I guess you'll have to figure it out," he teased.

Her eyes widened and hesitantly took his chin in her hand. "Ano...close y-your eyes," she asked softly moving closer to his face. Sasuke obeyed until he felt something wet pressed on his chin.

Onyx jolted opening seeing the timid Hyuuga wiping his chin with her thumb. "Almost," she brought the thumb back to the tip of her tongue.

His eyes widened even more in horror when she wiped the rest off. "Hyuuga," he snapped at her motherly behavior. "I thought..."

She gave him one of her smooth smiles. "All done." Hinata moved back to her seat. Sasuke turned away trying to fight the pink that threaten his cheeks.


	17. Drunken Eyes

Late Night Shots

Chapter 17: Drunken Eyes

::

"I always wanted to see a place with two moons, perfectly distanced from the other. I wanted them to glow but only give off a soft light because the sun burns my eyes."

Sasuke was drunk. Hinata was a simple victim.

He raised his hands to the night's sky as if he could touch the stars. "I don't like bright things," he told her. "My eyes are more sensitive now."

Mangekyo, she figured.

"Naruto and Sakura are too bright." Sasuke sighed and placed his arms over his eyes.

Hinata glanced over. "Ino-Chan?"

"Bright."

"Kiba-kun?"

"Loud," he paused and added. "Smelly too."

Hinata giggled at the intoxicated Uchiha. "Shino-kun?"

"Creepy," he muttered.

"Is that why you're with me? I'm e-easy on your eyes?"

He was quiet for a long time and she thought he had fallen asleep out in the middle of the forest. "Mm," he finally spoke. "You're soothing."

"Soothing?" She repeated, voice laced in confusion.

He nodded, chest heaved, and one hicccup. "Soft. Calming. Like a winter's morning even though your name means sunny place, ne?"

She gave a goofy smile. "Oi..." Sasuke turned into a poet when he's drunk.

"I want to move to The Land of Snow. I hear its beautiful around this time of year."

Hinata smile wavered. Sasuke moving? Who would entertain her when they got drunk? "W-why don't you?" She looked over at the Uchiha.

To her surprise, he was staring back at her. If she hadn't witnessed him drinking then she would assume Sasuke was sober. "Because my two moons are with you." He stated. "I'd follow them anywhere."

She blinked at him before understanding he was talking about her eyes. "Sasuke..."

"If I can't watch my two moons then what's the point?" He asked.

Hinata just shrugged. He nodded, chest heaved, and one hiccup.

Sasuke was drunk. Hinata was just a victim.


	18. Problems with Reviving

Late Night Shots

Chapter 18: Problems with Reviving

::

Sasuke wasn't - perfect. He was far from the word but nobody knew that except Hinata. She sat with her bare back toward him, clutching dark blue sheets to her front.

Sasuke was in distress. "We can try again." He suggested only for her head to shake in a horrifying-

"N-no," she squeaked.

He watched her back for a moment then pulled his vision to nothing in general. Never had he been so - embarrassed. The young Uchiha fisted the sheets around him. "We-"

"No." Hinata cut him off.

"Hina-"

"No," she repeated and wrapped the sheets around her body. "I s-should go."

"I don't know much," he confessed. "About...that."

"Clearly..."

Dark eyes widened and cheeks tinted. Sasuke quickly schooled his slipping emotions. "Stay." He offered as she was searching for her discarded clothing.

"I h-have to go," explained Hinata, still not looking at him in the eyes. "Training - um, Shino's dog!" She blurted out.

He bit the inside of his cheeks hard until blood could be tasted on his tongue. Hinata started putting on her under garments and wiggled back into her pants.

"We probably shouldn't talk a-about this," Hinata pulled her shirt down and grabbed her jacket. "...again...ever."

He stayed silent as the heiress desperately tried finger-combing her hair back to normal. "Hinata, I-"

She finally turned to him and zipped her jonin jacket to the top. "I...ano," she nodded with a weak smile. "T-thank for the meal before - I...okay," she shook her head and walked out the room.

Sasuke walked loosely behind her. Hinata slipped on her shoes and opened the door. "Hai," she gave a quick bow. "Ja ne." Hinata closed the door behind her.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Maybe being solely focused on revenge majority of his life was a bad idea. How was he supposed to revive his clan if he didn't know how to-

"Fuck," he hissed and stormed into his room.


	19. One of Many Tails

**Author Note: I'm uploading this just to see if I copy and paste this from Tumblr will it appear normal! But...also enjoy!**

**::**

::

Sasuke used to go all the way to his great-grandmother's house because she cooks like no other and…his best friend leaves with the old bat.

Sasuke stepped over sleeping kittens that took their spots on the porch and rang the old doorbell. He heard meows throughout the house, the cats on the porch stretched out and started rubbing against his ankles.

Sasuke really hated his family affinity sometimes. He also heard his old, crazy grandmother ask who it was.

"Sasuke!" He knocked on the door.

There was heavy rushing of feet before the door opened. He was immediately attacked by his best friend. She latched onto him like a favorite toy. "S-Sasuke!" She rubbed a smooth cheek against his.

"Ah, Hinata," Sasuke tried prying her legs from around his waist. "G-get off."

Hinata gasped, forgetting that her friend wasn't affectionate. She removed herself from him. Sasuke took the time to really see her. He hadn't been for a visit in five years when his mother told him that his grandma needed some young manly help around the shrine.

He wouldn't admit that within those years of absence…Hinata stayed in the back of his head.

Her white tail, now resting against wooden floors. She was actually wearing loose sweatpants and a sweater. He could still tell that she had filled out remarkably. She still had the same soft face and her ears were tipped white.

He missed her.

A sharp pain was directed in his stomach when he realized his grandmother, the old prune, jabbed him with her cane. "Look at cha, college man now! Yes, your mama told us."

Hinata nodded happily by her side. "How is the college?"

He blinked. Still trying to process things. "I haven't gone yet. This is my last summer in Konoha."

The old woman pulled him inside. "Well, we gots work to do. You know, Hinata ain't much for, um, manual labor."

"I tried Natomi-san," Hinata defended herself.

"And messed up your leg!" She pointed to the covered left leg. Hinata bowed her head in shame. Sasuke looked over at his friend. He wondered what happened. "What you can do is put sonny's bags in his room."

"Y-yes," she went back for his bags.

"Must you be so rude to her," Sasuke huffed.

The old woman paused and turned to him. "Rude to her? The pot calling the old kettle black, huh? You're the one that went to that fancy-pants high school and left that poor kitten on the porch."

"What? I…I told her I was coming back."

Natomi shook her head. "You think she thought that would be five years? I thought…well, I thought you'd come on after school like before."

Sasuke pocketed his hands. "I've been busy." He muttered. He could only imagine Hinata waiting for him.

Natomi didn't reply instead she opened the attic door. Stairs lead up to another door. "I need for you to just clean all that up."

"When is the last time you cleaned that?" He pointed at the dark staircase.

"When was the last time I tricked you and little Itachi to clean up?"

"Little? Grandmother, I was five. You've waited thirteen years to clean up?"

"Dammit, I am old!" She hit him with her cane.

"No shit," he spat back. Natomi glared at him and Sasuke reflected her face perfectly. Then without words, she hugged her great-grandson. Sasuke bent to hold her. Her ponytail swept the floor, behind her short, stocky body. He basked in the fact that she never smelt like cat pee but soft Honeysuckles. Memories of his adventures with her came back and made him squeeze her tighter.

"I miss you, ugly duck." She laughed and patted his back.

"I could say the same, you witch." He sighed.

She pulled back and smiled, her wrinkled face didn't seemed so aged when she did. "Alright, get to cleaning."

"Grand-"

"I'll send Hinata-chan up with some refreshments."

The young male rolled up his sleeves as he watched his great-grandmother whistle. Every cat in the house flew passed him. "Lunch time, babies!"

::

Sasuke swept the cobwebs from the ceiling when he heard creaking. "S-Sasuke-kun," she murmured from the door. He wiped his face and pointed to a Chest he was using as a chair. Hinata placed the lemonade and sandwiches down.

"I'm - I apologize for leaving," Sasuke turned his back to her.

"I…I understand!" She wanted to jump on him like she could when they were little. "I'm happy…you came home."

Sasuke placed his forehead on the broom and they stood there silently. "Fine, Hinata."

"H-Huh?"

He dropped the broom to the floor and turned to her. Dust flew up at his feet. "This one time," the Uchiha opened his arms up weakly. Hinata's smile made his chest hurt…or was it when she pounced on him, they fell too hard. He groaned and removed the broom and took comfort in his back.

"What was that?!" They heard Natomi shout.

"N-nothing!" Hinata shouted back. She pulled Sasuke to sit upright. She checked his face and neck. "A-are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his aching back. "You've gotten a lot…healthier."

She smiled and nodded. Hinata looked at him curiously, her tailed rested on his leg and waved a bit as she took in his handsome features. "I m-missed you. I thought… I really thought…"

He watched her head fall again. Sasuke reached and ran a hand through soft navy tresses. He took her ear in his hold and massaged it. "Forgive me," he asked.

Hinata's body stiffened at first then relaxed. He smirked hearing her purring noises. Actually, they made him feel weird. He used to always calm her down by massaging her ears. It didn't bother him then. Now he felt like a pervert for enjoying the sound. Hinata pulled away and covered her face in embarrassment. "S-Sasuke!"

"You're still weak there, mm?" Apparently she did too.

She turned away to run but he grabbed her tail. He noticed her nails sharpen but she forced herself to relax. "Let me see your leg." He more demanded than asked.

"W-what?"

"You are hiding it. You've never hidden behind so much clothing."

Hinata placed at hand at her tail and yanked it from him. "No." Her voice was small and firm. Before Sasuke could say another word she ran downstairs.


	20. His Eyes

AN: a prompt I did on Tumblr, also I'm just trying to see can I post from mobile. This could change things! Anyway...enjoy!

Late morning rolled around and so did Hinata. Deep, dark eyes stared at her, ebony tresses fell over them carelessly. She was hesitant to reach out to him. He might vanish. "Why are you here?" She whispered, propping up on an elbow. He just smirked.

She wanted him here, yes?

The Uchiha stood as she started getting dressed and he proceeded to walk out the door. Hinata sighed softly and went to check on their son. Sasuke was standing over the crib. "He looks like me more and more each day," said Sasuke.

Hinata nodded. "He does. He's beautiful, no?"

The baby looked up at his mother with a toothless grin and he squirmed and lifted his arms. Hinata picked him up and bounced him on her hip.

"You're tired," said Sasuke.

Hinata shrugged and pulled out some clothes for Daisuke. "I'm always tired."

"No," he started. "You're really tired. You'll end up killing yourself this way."

Hinata didn't reply as she dressed up her boy. She cooed him into his carrier and closed the door behind her. Sasuke walked silently next to her. The civilians watched Hinata closely. She wondered if she looked that tired.

Daisuke had fallen asleep before reaching their destination. "Hyuuga," said Sasuke.

"No," snapped Hinata. Opal eyes drifted to the name craved into stone. Her fingers ran over the lettering.

A Hero and a Husband.

"And a father," whispered Hinata. She took Daisuke into her arms and held him close. "You're not the last Uchiha anymore, Sasuke..."

"Hyuuga..." Still with the nickname.

Hinata closed her eyes. "I don't want to see your ghost or...or whatever jutsu you placed on me. I would like to move on...I have to."

Sasuke knelt down before her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, heated tears fell from her face without her knowledge. "P-please... Daisuke needs me to be strong."

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need for you to be strong."

She felt Daisuke's grip on her finger tightened. He was waking up. "I will..."

Sasuke stood after watching his little boy. "I love you, you know? That's why I protected you both."

She looked up at him. "I...I know." She smiled at the giggling boy. "I...we love you too."

"Very well..." He clasped his hands together and slowly vanished.

Hinata looked at her husband's grave. "Don't worry about us." She pressed her hand to her lip and placed it over the Uchiha Crest. She picked up her son and smiled as the wind blew. "Tell nii-san the same thing..."


	21. The Seer

"I'll tell each of you your fortune." Kiba mocked the old woman that was sitting inside the carriage. He lifted his hands like claws and poked Hinata's cheek.

"Kiba," hushed Sakura. "She could hear you, geesh."

Naruto snickered. "She's like a trillion years old, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and asked, "Can you even count to a trillion?"

Naruto smacked his teeth. "I only need to count to five to punch your face in!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Sasuke questioned.

"Guys!" Sakura scolded.

Hinata watched Team Seven fuss with each other endlessly. If she didn't know this was how they communicated then she would have tried to intervene. Shino cleared his throat and the heiress looked up at her silent teammate. "Shino-kun?"

"Do you believe in that? What the Seer says?"

Hinata smiled despite having a pretty heavy heart. Who was she to question it? Fate, destiny and all that? It wasn't her speech to give. She was, however, raised to listen very closely to elders. Hinata rubbed her arm and shrugged lightly. "She has been predicting the future since the beginning of time," said Hinata.

"So you believe?"

Hinata shrugged again. "Ne, do you?"

"I'm skeptical-"

Kiba nudged the bug user. "That's what I'm saying Shino! Ain't the future ever changing? She could be bullshitting us."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Return to your assigned spot."

Kiba scoffed and walked in front of his teammates. "Dude, I can see the temple from here. Chill. 'Sides Hinata just said she didn't see anything! You trust her, yeah?"

Shino sighed, Hinata giggled and Kiba grinned. They were pretty balanced whereas the other team...

"You both are so fucking annoying," groaned Sasuke.

Sakura paused shoving her knuckles in Naruto's head. Naruto held Sakura wrist and cried, "You gotta listen to Sasuke!"

Sakura shoved her knuckles into blonde tresses. "I don't listen to no one but myself."

"Not even your mom?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura paused. "And my mom, my dad... Lady Tsunade...eh! Whatever," grumbled the pinkette as she let him go. "Shut up. We're here now."

Gestugakure, the crescent shaped island, the village hidden under the moon...and the home of the Seers. Hinata dug in her bag and pulled out the scroll. The abnormally tall guards didn't even bother with it before letting them in. "Lady Hyuuga, welcome."

"I bet being an heiress is cool," whispered Sakura. Emerald eyes watched the guards bow. Hinata gave a half shrug. It was...difficult.

"Hyuuga, check our surroundings," ordered Sasuke.

She inwardly flinched at the tone his voice. She honestly could not see the appeal in him. Cold and sharp like an iceberg. Hinata closed her eyes just as the Seer's voice floated out of the carriage. "That won't be necessary."

Naruto and Kiba rushed to the woman's side. She was wearing a ridiculously long robe, her hair was silver brushed the ground in a braided ponytail and her face sagged in the only way a nearly three hundred woman's can. It was her eyes...or lacking of them...

Sakura handed the woman her cane. "All of you, follow me." Her voice trembled.

Kiba and Shino glanced at each other. Sakura walked close to Hinata and Sasuke and Naruto managed to get into another staring contest. Sakura smiled and leaned over to the shorter girl, "I wonder who I'll marry or if I'll be as great as My Lady."

Hinata haven't given it much thought. She just hoped that she wasn't going to die early or anything. It made her think what the others wanted. Yeah, Sakura's dream and Naruto goal to become Hokage, Shino didn't talk much about his goals, Kiba just grinned whenever the topic came up. And Sasuke? Who knew? World Domination?

"We'll see," she replied.

::

They followed her into a damn near pitch black room. There was a window on the ceiling. "When...when the moon peaks...my cycle will be over."

She only had an hour, maybe two depending on. The days seemed faster on this island. Kiba and Shino helped her to sit down. She grabbed their wrists and looked over at Shino. "You worry too much about disappearing," said the woman. "I see a future that puts you in front of many watchful eyes. Don't worry." She smiled and released him.

Shino adjusted his glasses once again. "Thank you."

She looked over at Kiba. "I can hear the smallest voices, I see your...I see a future that you are very loyal, strong and dependable. You will be needed. Just because you're the loudest voice doesn't mean you're being heard. Learn to listen, boy."

Kiba sniffed. "I hear ya, I hear ya."

She smiled wildly and outstretched her hand towards Sakura. "Such a beautiful flower, oh, how it blossoms. I see you very happy...you will accomplish much more than you even believe. You are important."

Sakura gasped softly as the woman squeezed her hand. "T-thank you, Master Seer."

"Yes, yes, where's the loud one?"

Naruto snickered and grabbed her hands. "What do you have for me, granny!?"

She leaned forward and whispered, "Keep believing in yourself and your dream will happen."

"I'm going to be Hokage?!"

Everyone groaned. The woman laughed and patted his cheek. "Make sure to stick close with me."

Naruto nodded. "I will, I promise!"

The silvered hair woman outstretched her hands again. "The last two... A Hyuuga and an Uchiha..." She took a deep breath and looked upward. "You'll be my last telling and...this pleases me."

Hinata swallowed her fear and nodded. "It's an honor."

"Truly," said Sasuke.

The woman smiled. "I wish I could have witnessed this in this lifetime. "As for you two, the love you share will be powerful, if you wish to obtain it. Your family, your legacy, and your bond will be greatly rivaled..."

The room fell quiet. "What the actual fuck?" Kiba whispered, speaking for the entire group. Hinata gaped and Sasuke watched this bag of bone turn dust. Good.

The guards rushed in and promptly escorted them out so the ceremony turn start. Hinata felt sick. No, but seriously...

"Well, after hearing that bit I'm sure she was crazy!" Kiba huffed. "Hinata doesn't even know that bastard. You don't know him, right?"

She just felt sick. Very sick. The Uchiha was staring shamelessly at her...probably trying to figure this out. Hinata had successfully broken most of her old childish habit but... The room got hazy. She heard the faint sound of people calling her before everything went dark.


	22. Ruthless Killer and His Cinnamon Roll

He could be fighting enemies or just people he thought looked at him the wrong way...which tended to be the masses. Anyway, he could be. There was so much balled up energy in his soul that literally anything could tigger him. Uchiha Sasuke was a ticking time bomb.

"Boo," whispered Hinata as she grabbed his shoulders.

Sasuke flinched harder than expected and shattered the plate in his hands. Hinata gasped when he shook the broken glass from his flesh. "You didn't scare me," said Sasuke. He thought he should add that.

Her gaping mouth closed into a pressed line before she started giggling. "I got you!"

Sasuke whipped his head towards her laughing figure. Didn't he just say- "You did not."

He was just too strong for his own good. He grabbed a towel and wiped the spots of blood away. If he was being honest that was the most thrilling thing that has happened all day. His body was sent into a short adrenaline rush, which costed them a plate but...

"You were totally scared," mused Hinata. She took his larger hands in hers. Sasuke watched as her palms glowed a calming, healing green. Sasuke trapped the small woman between himself and the kitchen counter after she healed him.

"I'm dangerous," warned Sasuke. Honestly he dropped his voice down a few notches. "I am a ruthless murder."

Hinata smiled like the little cinnamon roll she was and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his torso and tilted her head before whispering, "Well...ruthless murder will you help me chop some innocent tomato?"

Sasuke deflated visibly and rested his head in her shoulder. All this power and he was reduced down to some common work boy. He felt Hinata rubbing his back. "Hyuuga..."

"And after those innocent tomatoes," started Hinata. "We can slice some by-standing carrots."

He sighed in defeat. "Is this your method of talking dirty?"

She nodded. "Is it working?"

Sasuke stared out the window that was placed nicely above the sink. He gave a lazy nod and shrugged lightly, "Actually..." She puffed out her cheeks to childishly kiss him. "I'm not touching you while you're making that face." Sasuke removed himself from her.

"Ne, Sasuke!" Hinata laughed as she followed her pouty boyfriend into the back room. He turned abruptly to her and if it wasn't for her training...that would have been a nasty collision for her nose. "You rather fight someone over being with me?"

Sasuke squatted to her height. "Why can't I have both?" Once he did the action, he knew he fucked up.

She gasp in pure betrayal. The fact that he just disrespected her height was the final straw. Hinata was sensitive about that. Apparently she wasn't short she was just 'height challenged.' Hinata stepped back. "S-Sasuke..." You'd think she was asking for a divorce.

"I know. I apolo-" he rubbed the bridge of his nose when she started shaking her head. "No, Hyuuga...come on."

Great, now he hurt the frail cinnamon roll's feelings. He was hesitant to touch her. Hell, she might break. Sasuke reluctantly swallowed his pride and awkwardly pulled her head into his chest.

"I...apologize."

She struggled to lift her face to him and behold the puffy cheeks-again. Sasuke glanced around the room as if rouge ninjas were waiting, watching, snickering at how much this tiny woman has tamed him. He was a wild, lone wolf. A free black stallion. A soaring eagle, dammit.

He was Uchiha Sasuke...

He pressed his lips to her puckered ones and regrettably listened to the her cheeks sound like deflating balloons.

...'was' being the key word, of course.

After hearing her sweet giggling, Sasuke sighed. Outside these walls he was Uchiha Sasuke the ruthless shinobi...but inside these walls...well...

"You love me, yes?" asked Hinata.

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

...inside these walls he was just an normal guy in a normal home living with his future everything.

"Talk dirty to me," said Sasuke, as he motioned her back into the kitchen.

"Um, oh! I need to juice the life out of a lemon too."

"Un, just marry me already."

Hinata took his hand with a beaming smile. "Wait until you see what we'll do to the onions."

...and he was more than okay with that.


End file.
